Alphaville
Alphaville is een Duitse synthpop/-rockband die populair was in de jaren '80 van de twintigste eeuw. De band werd in 1982 opgericht door Marian Gold, Bernhard Lloyd en Frank Mertens in de plaats Enger, Bielefeld. De eerste naam van de band was Forever Young, tevens de titel van één van hun grootste hits. Een andere grote hit is Big in Japan. In 1984 werd de bandnaam veranderd in Alphaville, naar de sciencefiction-film Alphaville uit 1965 van Jean-Luc Godard. In 1984 bracht Alphaville zijn debuutsingle Big in Japan uit, gevolgd door Sounds like a melody en Forever Young. Deze singles werden al snel gevolgd door hun debuutalbum Forever Young. Ondanks het succes dat de band had, verliet Frank Mertens de band al in hetzelfde jaar, hij werd vervangen door Ricky Echolette die in januari 1985 bij de band kwam. In 1986 en 1989 volgden twee nieuwe albums, Afternoons in Utopia en '' The breathtaking blue''. Van deze laatste verscheen de film Songlines, gemaakt door negen producers waaronder Godfrey Reggio, bekend van Koyaanisqatsi. Het vierde album zou pas in 1994 verschijnen. In 1996 verliet Ricky Echolette de band. Alphaville bracht nog een aantal albums uit en ook een dvd van twee concerten in Salt Lake City, Utah. Ook zijn er twee boxsets verschenen. In plaats van simpelweg oud materiaal opnieuw uit te brengen, heeft Alphaville ervoor gekozen op deze boxsets uniek materiaal te zetten, zoals onuitgebrachte nummers en opnieuw opgenomen nummers. De eerste box (8 cd's) met als titel Dreamscapes werd uitgegeven in 1999. De tweede box (4 cd's) werd uitgegeven in 2003 met als titel Crazyshow. Deze laatste is ook bekend onder de titel Dreamscapes 9-12. Al het materiaal van Crazyshow was al eerder vrijgegeven via de website van Alphaville. Bernhard Lloyd heeft niet meegewerkt aan Crazyshow en kort na de uitgave verliet hij de band officieel. Huidige bezetting * Marian Gold (zang) * Martin Lister (keyboard) * David Goodes (gitaar) * Pierson Grange (drum). Soloprojecten Naast hun werk bij Alphaville hebben Marian Gold en Bernhard Lloyd ook solowerk uitgebracht. Marian Gold onder zijn eigen naam en Bernhard Lloyd als onderdeel van een project met de naam Atlantic Popes. Frank Mertens startte in 1996 met het project Maelstrom, wat een combinatie van ambientmuziek en schilderkunst en sculpturen zou worden. Werk hieraan ligt echter al geruime tijd stil. Trivia * In 1985 werd het nummer Forever Young, dat een groot succes was in vele landen, waaronder de Verenigde Staten, gecoverd door Laura Branigan. Hoewel deze versie alleen op album verscheen, gebruikte zij het nummer ter afsluiting van bijna elk concert dat ze gaf. Discografie * Forever Young (1984) * Afternoons in Utopia (1986) * Alphaville: The singles collection (1988) * The breathtaking blue (1989) * Prostitute (1994) * Salvation (1998) * Visions of dreamscapes (1999) * Flame (2000) * Stark naked and absolutely live (2000, live) * Inside out (2001) * Forever pop (2001) * Crazyshow (2003) * Dreamscapes revisited (2005) Externe links * Officiële website * Cosmic Meadows: THE Alphaville Encyclopaedia * Atlantic Popes, Bernhard Lloyds soloproject * Maelstrom, Frank Mertens' soloproject Categorie:Duitse band